First Day of Med School
"First Day of Med School" is the first segment of the ninety-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 5, 2016. Summary Doc enlists Lambie, Stuffy, and Chilly as Toy Med Students to help her take care of all of the patients at McStuffins Toy Hospital. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *Grey DeLisle as Dress-Up Daisy Songs *Time for Your Checkup *So Proud to Be Med Students Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: I'm so excited for my first day running the McStuffins Toy Hospital. Oh, I get to help so many toys. Lambie: And I get to give so many cuddles. Stuffy: Those toys are gonna need a brave dragon like me around. Chilly: So many checkups, so many diagnoses. My snowman dream come true! Stuffy: (Before going to McStuffinsville) Wait! I have to get into my going to McStuffinsville pose. Ha! Now I'm ready, and I'm unstoppable! (Gets transported and narrowly escapes car) Ish. I'm unstoppable-ish. Doc: (Giggles) Stuffy, are you okay? Stuffy: Oh, yeah, but enough about me. It's hospital time. Doc: Wow! I'm gonna be running this whole place. This is a big day. You've always been there for me. Now I'm gonna need your help more than ever. Lambie: We're here for you. Stuffy: Sure thing! Chilly: You got this. Doc: You guys ready? I'm really gonna need your help today. This hospital's a lot bigger than the clinic, and there are lots more toys to fix. Stuffy: We've got your back, Doc. Hallie: And your hippo helper is right here. Stuffy: Uh, I'll bandage Bronty. Doc: I don't know. Doctor's usually do this kind of stuff. Stuffy: Doc, you said you'd need our help today, and I've seen you bandage a gazillion toys. So let me help. Doc: Okay, but call me if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you soon. Thanks, Stuffy. Lambie: I can help the Professor while you help Daisy. Doc: I'm not sure you have the right training, Lambie. You have to find the perfect threads and pull them just right. Lambie: I'll do it just like you did when you fixed the rip in my plush. I said I'd baa-baa-be there for you today, so go. The lamb's got this. Stuffy: (About being bandaged together with Bronty) This isn't what it looks like. Doc: It looks like you're bandaged together. Stuffy: Okay. It is what it looks like, but it's not that bad. Chilly: We're sorry we let you down, Doc. Stuffy: We just wanted to help. Lambie: I feel really baa-ad. Doc: It's not your fault, guys. I guess you aren't ready to handle patients yet. Being a doctor takes a lot of training. Wait a minute. Maybe you guys could learn to help me. You could be my med students. Lambie: Us? Chilly: Really? Stuffy: Med students? Doc: Sure. I need help with the hospital and with the right training, you guys could really help me. Hallie: We sure could use the extra hands. And we'll probably be busy hustlin' and bustlin' tomorrow, too. Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot, what a wonderful idea. You could all train to be doctors and learn to help Doc. Doc: That's right. Professor Hootsburgh, how do you feel about teaching the McStuffins Toy Hospitals first med school class? Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot? Hoot... I do know how to teach and, Doc, you have the medical know-how. We'd make a hoot-standing team. Professor Hootsburgh: Medical school can be tough. But if you work hard, listen, and help each other, I know you can do it. Are you ready? Stuffy and Lambie: Ready! Chilly: Oh, I don't know. I'm so nervous all the color's gone from my face. (Gasp) All the color's gone from my whole body! Lambie: (Whispering) Chilly, you're a snowman, remember? Chilly: Oh, yeah. Okay, I'm ready. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Crackedy-leggedy-whoops, Ripped Plush-anemia, Sticky Bandage-osis *This is the first episode to use the new intro. *When Lambie tells Doc that she'll help Professor Hootsburgh with her ripped seam she mentions the time when she had her plush ripped in "The Rip Heard Round the World". *On the escalator that was Pandora the panda. *On the middle seat next to Farmer Mack and Bronty was Snuggs. Gallery *First Day of Med School/Gallery Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Episodes where The Season 4 has The new Intro Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 4